


Winter Is Coming

by pspsps



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pspsps/pseuds/pspsps
Summary: "Winter is coming," Ned Stark says.





	Winter Is Coming

"Winter is coming," Ned Stark says, holding tightly to his greatsword.

Through the gates of Winterfell comes [this guy](https://fluentisonus.tumblr.com/post/190935410370/gardenvarietycrime-oh-to-be-an-ambiguously) in their heelys, slurping a Kool-Aid.

"'Sup."


End file.
